Shasta! No!
by Midnight Prime
Summary: I blame my dog. But I also thank her. She brought me to the autobots. Now I must save them, myself, and the world. While losing a peice of myself every time. When I lose myself, only one person can help me. I hope he realizes it before its too late.


"Oi! Shasta stop!" I cried. But as usual she ignored me and kept running, and pulled me into the alleyway. In all my stupidity I wrapped the leash around my wrist, which is currently turning colors, while I was talking to my friend. Though she just laughed when I was being dragged by my dog. My dog must have smelled tacos or something. She is 120 pounds, and when she stands on her hind legs she is way taller than me. Heck I'm average at 5'8 and she taller than me on her hind legs. My Great Dane and I have been in a lot of trouble before. Like she dragged me into a air force base, that was fun… So it's safe to say whenever we go for a walk we get in trouble. We took a sharp turn and that's when I saw it.

A huge pile of trash, full of smelly stuff. She stuck her nose in it and munched away. After years of going through this I knew she only eats a little and doesn't get sick. I looked around the corner and I almost fell. A huge blue robot talking to a boy around my age. "dude! What are you waiting for go with her!" yelled a girl with pink tips around her puffy ponytails. Briefly I thought about how muck hair spray she must use. The robot looked at her, and my dog must have decided she had enough because she burped long and loud. She whipped her head around and stared at me then to the other girl. "Scrap…"it muttered. It lifted its hand and pushed something by its…ear?

"Bumblebee I need you to pick up a human female, she has blue eyes, brown hair, red tank top, blue jeans, and combat boots. In possession of a…big brown dog?" "ha-ha funny, just pick her up." Was it talking to itself? Then I realized she was talking about me. "oh heck no." I say I bolted with Shasta running right beside me. She probably thought this was a game.

Turning I start running to my house. Taking the shortcut I didn't think of the how this place was inhabited or that their was a high performance engine behind me. I didn't hear the clicks and beeps or the sound of a door opening and closing. All I was looking for was a big robot by the name bumblebee. Shasta stopped and sat down I whipped around and started tugging her. Adrenaline coursing tough me I look what she's staring at. The robot. Without thinking I step in front of my dog. Now you may be thinking why I didn't ditch my dog and run for my life. Shasta and I have been through hell and back and I wound not leave her.

It grabbed me in one hand and like that I let go of the leash. She know if I let go that means run! She if she can catch me, so to my relief she runs. She will probably go home. Before I think of anything more parts start to rumble, and change then it drops me right on my butt. I watch in amazement as the robot changes into a car. I stand to run once more but he opens the door and a seatbelt flings itself around my wrist and pulls me in. I did a face plant into the driver's seat. It whips around and the seat beat unraveled from around my wrist and then clicked into place. I start tugging on it when he slows down and opens the passenger door. A boy around 13? Climbs in. " Hi I'm Raf." He says. "what the heck!? We are in a robot that can change into a car currently taking us out to the desert and you just walk in to it?" I say. "he not an it, he. And he saved my life." Raf stated.

The radio beeps and whirls, and Raf smiles. "his name is Bumblebee. And he wants you to know that he's sorry for that back their that he was just following orders." Uhh ok? "its ok sorry for calling you an it." I say, if me and the kid are going to make it out alive I need to be nice to. "what's your name?" Raf asks. "Myricx my mom made it up its my lyrics, she was a singer." I replied. I could see that bumblebee was heading off the road. Right into a rock outcropping!

Raf started whimpering, and I did the only thing I could do, I reached over and hugged him. To let him know he was not alone. Then the wall spilt in two. I let go of him laughing. He opens his eyes and looks around in amazement. "Bumblebee! Why didn't ya tell us!" Raf said. He beeped and Raf translated. "What would be the fun in that?"

We enter the main room; well I think it's the main room. We see a white and orange robot and big green one. I see those kids from earlier looking around. Raf and I get out. The girl looks around and see's me. "Hey! You're that girl with the big dog! Is she heavy? Does she tackle you? Does she bit? Does she sleep in your room?" I just back up a little. "uhh are you on crack?" I whisper to her. Apparently the green one heard me because he snorted. She turned her attention to him and ran over.

"Who are you? Are you a truck? I bet you're a monster truck. I bet you use a wrecking ball as a punching bag. Oh I'm Miko by the way." Miko said. Raf spoke up "Hi my names Rafael, but you can call me Raf." The other boy then spoke up." My name is Jack, Jack Darby." We all new Miko who was still rattling off questions to green dude over there. "My name is Myricx Element." I say. I think the blue and pink one was about to speak but it stopped at the last second and stared behind us. I turned only to gasp and before I could stop what I was saying it slipped out "damn… your tall." I think he looked a little stunned to hear me say that. "thank you?"he replied. He, I mean I think I know the genders now, the blue and pink one was female and the rest were males. I feel bad for her, and if she a he well…

" My name is Optimus Prime, we are autnomus robots from the planet Cybertron. We are currently at war with the Decepticons, ones who wants to enslave your people-" the red and white one interrupted him. "Blasted earth tech! Cliffjumpers signal just popped up!"

Good? Bad? construtive critisim is helpful. please review and tell me if I should continue. If not I really dont know if I should. Thanks for reading.


End file.
